Te amaré para siempre
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: Alec no sabía lo que eran los celos hasta que se enamoró de cierto brujo. Pero el amor que sentían el uno por el otro sería suficiente para que su relación saliera adelante. ¿O no?


Se miró al espejo, colocando con sus manos los mechones rebeldes y negros como la noche y pasando los dedos entre ellos una y otra vez, tratando de peinarlos. Aunque era imposible. Suspiró ante la evidencia. Sus ojos azules escrutaron su reflejo. La camiseta blanca y el jersey celeste por encima estaban en su sitio, al igual que sus vaqueros negros descoloridos y desgastados. Estaba nervioso y se odiaba por ello. Solo era una visita rutinaria, nada más. Respiró hondo y salió de su cuarto. Una figura de pelo largo y negro y vestido blanco se interpuso en su camino en mitad del pasillo. Intentó esquivarla y desviar el interés por su presencia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Vaya, ¿dónde vas tan arreglado? –Isabelle le miraba de arriba abajo con descaro.

-No voy arreglado. –contestó rápidamente, restándole importancia.

-¿Hace cuántos años que no te pones ese jersey? Todavía recuerdo cuando te lo regaló mamá y te quejaste porque no era negro. –comentó divertida.

-Es el primero que encontré en el cajón. –procuraba que su voz sonara despreocupada, pero no creía estar consiguiendo ese efecto.

-Dudo que hayas escogido lo primero que encontraste en el cajón. –sonrió.

-¿Y tú dónde vas con esos libros? –preguntó para cambiar de tema y aprovechar para saber porque llevaba todos esos tomos en los brazos.

-Ah, estoy ayudando a limpiar la biblioteca. Desde que se fue Hogde no se ha vuelto a tocar el polvo de ese sitio y los ácaros nos estaban empezando a comer.

-Espero que salgas viva y no acabes enterrada bajo toda esa suciedad.

-¿Crees que con esa pregunta estúpida he olvidado que te has puesto guapo para ir a ver al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn? –sus ojos se clavaron sonrientes en él. Alec se ruborizó ligeramente, tratando de sobreponerse inútilmente.

-Baja la voz. –movió las manos en aspavientos alarmados.

-Te guardaré el secreto. –pasó los libros a una mano en un precario equilibrio y colocó el cuello de su jersey. –Espero que te lo pases bien. –le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en dirección a la biblioteca.

Alec se quedó ahí clavado, mirando su silueta desvanecerse en las sombras. Con un resoplido, fue hasta el ascensor. _Iglesia_ le recibió con un maullido. Alec se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza después de pulsar el botón. El ascensor llegó y abrió las puertas con un chirrido metálico. Entró echando un vistazo a _Iglesia_ que le miraba fijamente. Llegó hasta la entrada principal, cogió su cazadora negra del perchero y salió fuera. Subió su cremallera hasta arriba del todo para resguardarse del viento frío que movía las hojas caídas de los árboles. Eran de bonitos colores anaranjados, rojizos y marrones, típicos del otoño. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, las cuales empezaban a congelársele. Anduvo sin fijarse muy bien por dónde iba. No le hacía falta, sus pies ya sabían el camino que debían tomar, sin vacilar. Siguió avanzando. Al torcer una esquina, apareció la floristería por la que siempre pasaba. Le encantaba aquel rincón. Era una tienda pequeña pero acogedora. Las flores desprendían olores dulces y perfumados que impregnaban aquel trozo de calle. Había macetas adornando la entrada, en el suelo, colgadas del techo y de las paredes. Además, la dependienta era muy simpática y a menudo repartía flores como muestras gratis a las personas que pasaban por delante. En una ocasión le dio una rosa a Alec con una sonrisa tan bonita y agradable que dudaba que se fuera a olvidar alguna vez de ella. Se agachó para oler una maceta de orquídeas (a Alec no se le daban bien aquellos temas, pero los carteles blancos con letreros en negro ayudaban bastante) y al alzar la vista le vio. Al principio no le prestó atención, pero sus vestimentas brillantes y llamativas hicieron que se fijara en él, girando la cabeza como un resorte. Estaba enfundado en unos pantalones rosa fucsia y su camiseta negra tenía un amplio cuello barco que dejaba su hombro derecho al descubierto con su piel aceitunada. Su pelo estaba en las puntas habituales y coloridas y un abrigo gris largo colgaba de su brazo. Charlaba animadamente con la dependienta.

Alec se ocultó entre las macetas y terrarios, observando. Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella. De repente, ya no le pareció tan amable y simpática. Frunció el ceño y trató de escuchar lo que decían, pero el ruido de los transeúntes se lo impedía. Por un momento se preguntó que demonios pensaría la gente que le viera agazapado como si fuera un tigre acechando entre la maleza. Desde luego, que estaba loco como mínimo. Pero eso dejó de importarle cuando la joven salió del mostrador y empezó a pasearse por la tienda, mirando diversos jarrones. Magnus la seguía atentamente. Parecía realmente interesado en lo que la chica le estaba contando. A Alec le molestaba. Y mucho. Quería entrar como un torbellino a la floristería, coger a Magnus de su adornada mano y sacarle de allí a rastras. Respiró hondo para controlar sus impulsos y siguió espiando, agachando la cabeza cada vez que se acercaban demasiado al escaparate. Ella empezó a coger flores variadas y a depositarlas encima de un papel que había colocado previamente sobre el mostrador. Iba de un lado a otro, hablando sin parar, Alec supuso que acerca de las flores, y recogiendo las más bonitas. Cuando terminó, Alec vio como con el papel y unas cuantas cintas formó un precioso y enorme ramo. Aunque el nefilim no entendía mucho de esas cosas, se le antojó bastante caro. Magnus sacó la cartera. Alec corrió a esconderse en la esquina próxima y esperó pacientemente a que el brujo saliera de la tienda. Se sentía un maldito acosador. Nadie en su sano juicio se dedicaría a espiar a su… a su… a alguien de la forma en la que él lo estaba haciendo. Solo le faltaba seguirle hasta su apartamento…

Magnus salió con el gran ramo entre sus manos. Miró a un lado y a otro como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie lo veía. Chispas azules salieron de sus manos y tocaron el ramo. Alec se fijó, pero no vio que pasara nada. Quizá era un hechizo de protección o algo así. Eso es que era para alguien importante. ¿Para él? Pensar en eso le hizo sonrojarse y darse cuenta de que estaba tan ocupado preguntándose qué hacía y por qué ligaba con la dependienta que no se había percatado de lo obvio. ¿Qué hacía el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn comprando un ramo de flores? ¿Y para quién era? Alec supuso que para él, ¿para quién sino? Magnus echó a andar, con Alec cerca sin perderle de vista. Ni siquiera supo en el momento en que comenzó a seguirle con cautela y sigilo. Magnus parecía ajeno a todo aquello, cosa que el nefilim agradeció. Definitivamente, se había vuelto en un acosador. De todas formas no es que le importara mucho lo que el brujo hiciera, ¿verdad? Maldijo para sus adentros. No sabía a quién pretendía engañar, pero desde luego si era así mismo estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Se escabulló entre la gente aprovechando el barullo y las calles atestadas de gente para pasar desapercibido. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el lujoso apartamento de Magnus, Alec tuvo que ocultarse tras unos árboles que estaban a varios metros de distancia de la entrada, pero desde los cuales podía observar perfectamente como el brujo subía las escaleras y entraba. El nefilim se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y trató de calmarse, pensando las cosas con tranquilidad. Su ansiedad y, recién descubiertos, celos eran estúpidos y sin sentido. Por supuesto que aquel detalle era para él. Después de todo eran… estaban juntos. Le extrañaba que Magnus hiciera algo tan mundano como aquello, pero tendría una explicación lógica. Todo tenía una explicación lógica. Sus celos eran infundados. Tragó saliva y salió de su escondite. Subió las escaleras que el brujo había tomado instantes antes y pulsó el timbre con una mano temblorosa donde rezaba su nombre con letras brillantes. Una voz aterciopelada contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo. –su voz sonó firme y decidida.

Sin mediar más palabras, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Magnus le esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y placenteramente alegre por su presencia.

-Cariño, no te esperaba. –sus ojos felinos denotaban sorpresa a la vez que diversión.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. –replicó agachando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Magnus rio ligeramente y se apartó para dejarle pasar. Alec buscó con la mirada el ramo, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Barrió varias veces el salón. Algo tan colorido debería ser fácil de distinguir. Aunque bueno… todo allí era colorido. Tanto que si no se estaba acostumbrado podía hacer daño a la vista. Se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo. Extrañamente cubierto de purpurina, se dijo. Un maullido y un bufido le indicaron la presencia de Presidente Miau, el cual le miraba iracundo desde un montículo de cojines.

-Perdónale, aun no me dio tiempo a llenarle su cuenco y está un poco irascible. –se disculpó Magnus que volvía de la cocina con un paquete de comida para gatos y el plato de su mascota, el cual llenó hasta arriba y dejó en el suelo, al lado de Alec.

-¿Y eso? ¿Estuviste ocupado? –era la oportunidad perfecta para sonsacarle lo del regalo.

-Estuve liado con unas pócimas que me encargaron unas hadas, nada importante. –Alec le miró desconcertado. No solo le estaba mintiendo, sino que encima no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo, le salía con naturalidad. Para desgracia del nefilim, o quizá por suerte, él era nefasto en esas cosas. Le temblaba la voz y le entraba sudor frío. Todavía recordaba cuando tuvo que fingir delante de Jace que su chupetón del cuello era producto de una caída. Honestamente, no fue su mejor actuación.

-Ah. –Alec agachó la cabeza sin saber que más decir. Presidente Miau comía complacido de su cuenco. El nefilim alargó el brazo para rozarle el lomo, pero el bufido que le dedicó le indicó que no era buena idea molestarle cuando comía.

-¿A que se debe tan grata visita? –de sus dedos salieron chispas azules y sobre la mesa cercana aparecieron bandejas con pastelillos y sándwiches. -¿Quieres? –señaló con la barbilla las bandejas.

-No, gracias. –Magnus se sentó a su lado, apoyando los brazos por encima del respaldo del sofá. En seguida Presidente Miau se subió en su regazo, reclamando atención de su dueño. Chasqueó los dedos y un cepillo apareció en sus manos. Comenzó a cepillar al gato, mientras Alec le miraba, dudando de cómo debía actuar. –Ya que estoy aquí, al menos podrías hacerme caso. –se cruzó de brazos, mirándole.

-Perdón, pero Presidente Miau necesita su sesión de peluquería. Sino luego le salen unas bolas de pelo espantosas. De todas formas, nunca contestaste mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Que a qué se debe tu visita. Normalmente siempre quieres algo. –acarició su lomo.

-No siempre que vengo tiene que ser por algo. –se levantó en busca de algún sándwich. No es que tuviera ganas de comer, pero quería entretenerse con algo. Regresó al sofá y se dejó caer, mordisqueando la corteza. –Puede que haya venido porque me apeteciera verte, sin más.

-Vaya –arqueó sus perfectamente delineadas cejas-, eso sí que es una novedad.

Alec le encaró.

-Creí que una relación se basaba en eso, ¿no? En ver a tu pareja siempre que te apetezca. Y en no tener secretos. –remarcó la última frase, taladrándole con sus ojos azules.

-Ciertamente. –contestó distraído. Una exclamación salió de sus labios cuando Presidente Miau clavó sus uñas en su antebrazo derecho, dando por concluida la sesión de peluquería. –Maldito gato arisco. –murmuró. –Entonces –se giró hacia Alec, que seguía masticando el sándwich desapasionado. –Hagamos cosas de novios. –sus ojos felinos brillaron ligeramente. El nefilim le miró sin entender, hasta que sintió como su comida era tirada al suelo y como unos fuertes brazos le acorralaban contra el respaldo. La boca de Alec buscó instintivamente la del brujo, como cada vez que este se acercaba a él de esa forma. El beso no tardó en llegar. Dulce a la par que ansioso. Le encantaban los besos de Magnus. Era como si se adaptaran a él, a la situación y a sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando se sentía triste, con un beso era capaz de olvidarlo todo. O cuando estaba preocupado. Magnus tenía esa magia. En esa ocasión también se dejó llevar por su embriagador efecto. Sentía sus manos por encima de su jersey, tocando su pecho, acariciándole con lentitud y sin prisa. Alec suspiró cuando notó cómo sus labios bajaban en dirección a su cuello y le besaban con suavidad, apenas un leve roce que hacía que su vello se erizara. Una vocecita en su mente le recordó que estaba enfadado con él porque le había mentido. Pero sus manos, que no paraban de moverse, ya le estaban quitando el jersey y la camiseta.

-M-Magnus para. –apartó sus manos despacio.

-¿Pasa algo? –le escrutó entre curioso y preocupado.

-No, solo no me apetece. –mintió. Esperó que no se notara demasiado el deseo y las ganas que le consumían por dentro, como cada vez que él le tocaba. Aunque con solo acercarse, ya producía en su cuerpo ese efecto.

Magnus volvió a colocarse como estaba al principio. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, cosa que le extrañó. Su vida sexual era bastante activa, por no decir muy activa, y siempre pensó que si alguna vez le rechazara se sentiría ofendido, no que le sería indiferente. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, jamás le habría rechazado. Anhelaba demasiado esos momentos con él como para siquiera planteárselo. Magnus miraba a un punto fijo de la pared que tenía enfrente, con aire distraído. Alec se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan ausente? Rozó su hombro desnudo con las yemas de los dedos, pero ni se inmutó. Suspiró. Apoyó las manos en sus brazos y le recostó contra el respaldo. Pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas. Magnus le miraba entre ansioso y sorprendido. Alec le dedicó una sonrisa tímida para después besarle. El brujo se quedó paralizado por el repentino atrevimiento del nefilim, pero en seguida se puso en movimiento. Alec notó su cadera presionada y el acercamiento casi asfixiante del cuerpo de Magnus. Sus músculos casi traspasaban su fina camiseta y Alec podía sentir como se pegaban a su propio cuerpo. La vocecita se activó de nuevo pero la hizo callar con mal humor. Ahora mismo le importaba poco su enfado, solo quería satisfacer el deseo carnal que ardía como una antorcha quemándole por dentro.

Le quitó la camiseta, soltando sus labios lo justo, y lanzándola al suelo. Magnus tocaba su pecho frenético y deslizaba sus manos arriba y abajo, acariciando cada fragmento de pálida piel bañada en el negro de las runas que se ponía a su paso. Alec se deleitó con la suavidad de su vientre plano y sin ombligo. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando rozó la hebilla de su cinturón mientras Magnus sonreía en el hueco de su cuello. Alec tragó saliva. Había tomado la iniciativa pero no sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar y atreverse a quitarle el pantalón era demasiado para él. Pero alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, ¿no? Con nerviosismo y medio distraído porque los dientes del brujo se clavaban con insistencia y sensualidad en su hombro, tragó saliva y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. A partir de ahí, todo fue más fácil. Magnus se había cansado de no llevar las riendas.

Alec se despertó en mitad de la noche. Parpadeó confuso, con todas las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido hacía escasas horas martilleándole la cabeza. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Buscó el reloj de mesilla azul eléctrico con sus números digitales intermitentes en verde fosforescente. Marcaban las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada. Se giró perezoso en el lío de sábanas. Magnus descansaba a su lado, dándole la espalda. Su respiración subía y bajaba de forma relajada. Alec depositó un beso en su espalda desnuda. No se lo merecía por mentiroso, pero le había salido solo. Retiró la manta que le cubría de cintura para abajo y posó los pies en el frío suelo. Presidente Miau dormía en su cama púrpura con gatos correteando dibujados en ella. Se frotó los ojos para despejarse y se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente. A tientas, buscó su ropa. Sus bóxer estaban justo a los pies de la cama. Sus pantalones estaban tirados en mitad del pasillo, la camiseta yacía en el sofá y el jersey colgaba de la lámpara. Lo recogió divertido. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Eso pasaba cuando los dos dejaban de auto-controlarse. Se terminó de vestir y se peinó con los dedos, enfrente del espejo que había al lado de la puerta de salida. Magnus tenía todo lleno de espejos de todos los tamaños y colores. No podía pasar ni un solo minuto sin acicalarse delante de uno de ellos. Después de arreglarse más o menos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Como suponía, ni rastro del ramo. Sabía que tenía que olvidarse del tema pues lo más lógico es que fuera un regalo para él. Pero se sentía inquieto y hasta que no lo comprobara, no iba a quedarse tranquilo. Sacó su estela del bolsillo de la cazadora a regañadientes y se dibujó la runa para visión nocturna. Dudó si dibujarse la de _soundless_ o no, pero no creía que hiciera ruido si iba con cuidado y descalzo. Registró las estancias a conciencia, incluido la habitación principal donde Magnus seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo. Como era de esperar, no encontró nada.

Salió a la calle decepcionado y dolido. Le molestaba ser tan paranoico y obsesivo pero desde que habían empezado a salir, ese era su pan de cada día. Constantes celos. No porque no le gustara que nadie se acercara a Magnus, sino porque tenía miedo de que apareciera alguien que pudiera remplazarle y que el brujo prefiriera a ese alguien antes que a él. Era una estupidez, pero le atemorizaba que hubiera alguien mejor que él que pudiera robarle la atención. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Estaba enamorado de Magnus Bane y no podía evitarlo. Tembló debido al frío de la calle. Tenía la punta de la nariz congelada y apretó el paso para llegar al Instituto lo antes posible. Al llegar suspiró con alivio. Había conseguido olvidarse del brujo en el resto del trayecto, tarareando una canción que había escuchado en alguna parte. En Taki's seguramente. Abrió la puerta y entró al pasillo. Cuando iba a cerrar, escuchó algo correr detrás de él. Se giró al punto de ver a Isabelle entrar.

-¡Que frío! –exclamó frotándose las manos. Al subir la cabeza, vio a su hermano y le saludó.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Debería preguntarte eso yo a ti también. Son las casi las cinco de la mañana. –se quitó la bufanda blanca y la colgó en un perchero cercano. Alec se fijó en que llevaba el pelo enredado, la falda descolocada y el maquillaje corrido.

-De fiesta, ¿eh? –sonrió cuando sus ojos azules le miraron fijamente.

-Al igual que tú. –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. -¿O acaso me vas a decir que no vienes de casa de tu novio? –Alec se ruborizó al escuchar la palabra "novio". -¿Una noche divertida? –el nefilim quería protestar, pero al recordar lo del ramo, su cara roja y su expresión de "disimulada" felicidad cambió radicalmente. Isabelle debió notarlo pues se acercó a él después de librarse de su chaquetón negro y puso una mano comprensiva en su hombro. -¿Ha pasado algo?

Alec abrió y cerró la boca. Por lo general, no le gustaba contarle las cosas a nadie. Prefería sufrir sus problemas en silencio y así no preocupar a los demás. Pero Isabelle era su hermana, alguien de confianza y además una experta en temas amorosos. Al menos más que él. Se giró y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación, en una invitación sin palabras a que ella le siguiera. Entró, tiró la cazadora encima de una silla y se dejó caer en la cama. Isabelle se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la espalda en la pared, esperando paciente a que su hermano le contara lo que había ocurrido. A Alec no le apetecía estirar el brazo para encender la pequeña lamparita de su escritorio, así que sacó de su bolsillo la piedra de luz mágica y la dejó incandescente entre sus manos, dando un tenue resplandor azulado a la habitación. Respiró hondo y le habló de la floristería, del ramo, de que no lo encontraba, de las mentiras y de sus paranoias. Isabelle pareció meditarlo durante unos minutos.

-No conozco mucho a Magnus. –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. –Por lo tanto, no puedo saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza o su forma de actuar. Pero… ¿te has fijado cómo mira Jace a Clary?

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto? –preguntó sin entender por dónde iba la conversación.

-Jace –continuó ignorándole- mira a Clary como su fuera la única persona en el mundo. Cuando está ella el resto desaparece, incluso nosotros. No hay nada excepto Clary. Si ella desaparece su vida se desmorona y carece de sentido. Es lo que le da fuerzas para vivir, para salir adelante, para seguir peleando sin desfallecer. Clary lo es todo para Jace.

-Si eso me parece genial. –bufó pasándose la luz mágica de una mano a otra. –Pero sigo sin ver la conexión con mi problema.

-No conozco mucho a Magnus.

-Oh, Izzy, ¿tratas de volverme loco? Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

-Te agradecería que no me cortaras, impaciente. –le pegó un puñetazo suave en el hombro. -No conozco mucho a Magnus –repitió.- pero te puedo asegurar que te mira igual que Jace mira a Clary.

Alec miró sorprendido a su hermana y se puso nervioso. Apartó un poco la luz mágica para que no se diera cuenta del color de sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a Magnus mirarle así. Claro, que él tampoco se enteraba de esas cosas. Se consideraba bastante torpe en esos temas. No se imaginaba sus ojos gatunos cargados de todos esos sentimientos, pero pensar que pudiera ser verdad le daba cierto regocijo y alegría que, por supuesto, no iba a mostrar.

-Te envidio. –prosiguió Isabelle.- He estado con muchos chicos en mi vida. Muchos de ellos me gustaron de verdad, pero no quise atarme a ninguno, prefería ser libre, sin cadenas que me retuvieran al lado de ninguno. Creí que en alguna ocasión había sentido amor por alguno. Pero cuando vi por primera vez como Magnus te miraba, supe que jamás me había enamorado y que, probablemente, nunca lo haría. Actuabais como si no supierais nada el uno del otro, como si os ignorarais y fuerais completos desconocidos. Pero cuando vuestros ojos se cruzaban ya no podíais mentir.

Alec pensó por un momento en Magnus. En cada vez que le decía que le amaba con tanta sinceridad que el nefilim tan solo agachaba la cabeza, abrumado. Siempre creyó que su único objetivo con esas palabras era verle nervioso y poder reírse de él, a pesar del sentimiento verdadero que transmitían. Pero después de lo que le había dicho Isabelle, sabía que había mucho más detrás de aquello. Se le imaginó sentado en el sofá, sufriendo en soledad cada vez que discutían por estupideces que, normalmente, comenzaba Alec, debido a sus constantes celos e inseguridades. Le visualizó con la cara oculta en sus manos, en un doloroso silencio. El corazón se le encogió. Solo entonces de dio cuenta de todo lo mal que podía haberlo pasado el brujo por su culpa.

-No creo que Magnus pueda hacer nada que te perjudique, Alec. –se acercó hasta él y le acarició el pelo, cariñosa. Era raro que tuviera muestras de afecto con nadie, pero su hermano se lo agradeció mentalmente. –Lo estás malinterpretando todo. Te ama demasiado como para dejarte escapar o siquiera pensar en otras personas que no seas tú. Así que te doy un consejo como hermana. No seas idiota. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Hay cosas que no se solucionan con un "lo siento". Espero que nunca llegues a ello.

Y dicho esto, se bajó de la cama, se alisó la ropa y se fue. Alec se quedó varios minutos en esa posición, sopesando todo lo que Isabelle le había dicho. Guardó la piedra, que se apagó a los pocos segundos, devolviendo a la habitación su penumbra original. Se quitó las botas y el jersey azul, quedándose solo con la camiseta y los vaqueros y se recostó en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos azules fijos en el techo. Una extraña sensación le recorría por dentro y una felicidad inexplicable le embargaba. Si su hermana tenía razón, Magnus le amaba de verdad y, quizá, como nunca había amado a nadie antes. Eso le hizo replantearse si sus propios sentimientos estaban a la altura de los del brujo. Pensó en Jace y en lo que creía haber sentido por él. Con su parabatai nunca se puso nervioso ni su corazón se aceleró hasta el punto de salírsele casi del pecho. Nunca deseó juntar sus labios con los suyos en un beso interminable. Nunca quiso que le dijera "te quiero" con tanta intensidad que dolía. Sonrió. Quizá sí estaban al mismo nivel. Rodó hacia un lado, perezoso, y deshizo la cama para meterse bajo el calor de las sábanas. En algún momento tenía que dormir, aunque fuera con la ropa de calle. No le apetecía ponerse el pijama. En instantes como ese deseaba ser capaz de hacer magia como el brujo. Así todo sería más fácil. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y escribió un breve mensaje de texto, para luego dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche. A los cinco minutos, vibró. Lo cogió y sonrió ligeramente al ver la respuesta en la pantalla iluminada. "Y yo a ti".

Se levantó temprano. Bostezaba terriblemente cansado. Eran las once de la mañana y apenas había dormido cinco horas y media. Un olor dulzón impregnaba su cuarto. Se levantó con pesadez y la boca pastosa. Miró el móvil para confirmar la hora que marcaba su despertador. Las palabras "y yo a ti" seguían en pantalla. Al menos eso le animaba. Se miró al espejo del armario. Tenía el aspecto como si una apisonadora hubiera pasado por encima de él. Arrastrando los pies y sin ganas, se dirigió a la ducha. Necesitaba despejarse y quitarse esa cara de dormido. Después de salir, se sintió mucho mejor. Su pelo azabache mojaba su espalda desnuda, pero no le importó. Se puso los mismos vaqueros del día anterior, una camiseta de manga corta negra y una sudadera encima del mismo color. En el pasillo, el olor dulzón golpeó de nuevo su nariz. Fue hasta la cocina. Isabelle estaba ataviada con un delantal blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y estaba cocinando algo. Alec se sentó en el taburete, apoyó el codo en la mesa y la miró distraído. Llevaba sus habituales botas negras, unos pitillos negros ceñidos y una camiseta de manga larga roja.

-¿Tostadas o gofres? –preguntó sin girarse al sentir su presencia. Alec se fijó que estaba friendo una masa cremosa en una sartén.

-Gofres. –solo esperaba que estuvieran comestibles. Isabelle se chupó los dedos índice y corazón y se acercó hasta él con un plato rebosante que en su mejor momento podrían haber sido gofres, pero que desde luego ahora no lo eran. Por algún motivo ni siquiera tenían forma cuadrada. Alec cogió el primero y se lo puso en otro plato vacío que le acercó su hermana. Se le antojó que parecía una especie de dinosaurio deforme. Estiró el brazo y tomó el pegajoso bote de sirope de chocolate que Isabelle había dispuesto en una bandeja.

-¿Jace no baja a desayunar? –un chorro uniforme de chocolate bañó el gofre.

-Jace lleva desde las nueve de la mañana entrenando a Clary. En un rato les subiré su desayuno. ¿Café? ¿Cola-Cao?

-No soy tan infantil como para querer Cola-Cao. –protestó. –Ponme una taza de café.

-También puedo ofrecerte zumo natural. –sacó la masa extraña de la sartén y apagó el fuego.

-No te voy a hacer exprimir naranjas…

-No es molestia. –ya lo estaba haciendo. Alec no entendía por qué a Isabelle le entusiasmaba tanto la cocina si era pésima cocinando. -¿Hoy irás a entrenar o te espera tu brujo?- el nefilim se sonrojó y jugó con el trozo de gofre de su tenedor, untándolo en el sirope. –Deberías hacerlo y aclarar el tema cuanto antes. Así tus paranoias se diluirán. –el ruido del exprimidor ahogaba su voz.

-Sí, debería hacerlo… -susurró.

Alec terminó de desayunar, con zumo incluido. Medio obligado por su hermana, fue a casa de Magnus a regañadientes. Pulsó el timbre decidido. Pero nadie contestó. ¿No estaba en casa? Fue a golpear. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y la empujó. El pasillo y el salón estaban vacíos en penumbra. Le extrañaba que no hubiera nadie y estuviera la puerta descuidadamente abierta. Se adentró sin hacer mucho ruido.

Escuchó unas voces amortiguadas procedentes del dormitorio de Magnus. Fue hasta allí. Casi se tropezó cuando una bola peluda pasó rauda delante de él. Contuvo el impulso de darle una patada y fue a la habitación, que estaba cerrada. Las voces se hicieron un poco más claras. Alec iba a entrar, pero algo le detuvo. Pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Gracias de verdad, eres un gran apoyo. –Alec distinguió la voz aterciopelada del brujo. Pero no podía oír a nadie más, por lo que supuso que estaría hablando por móvil. –Sí cariño, estás siendo de gran ayuda. Sabes que las cosas con él… bueno no están tan bien como deberían. Así que gracias a ti me siento mejor. -¿estaban hablando de él?- Cariño, eres fantástica y lo sabes, confío plenamente en ti. –pausa. -¿Qué por qué tú y no otra persona? Porque a ti te quiero, claro. –rio. A Alec se le encogió el corazón. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Quién era esa chica con la que Magnus hablaba? -¿Alec? –se puso alerta al escuchar su nombre. –No, Alec no sabe nada. Ni tiene por qué saberlo. Ya se lo diré en el momento oportuno, ya sabes, cuando sea definitivo. - ¿Cómo definitivo? Una idea terrible se formó en su cabeza… ¿Magnus le iba a dejar? Los latidos le subían por la garganta y un sudor frío le mojaba la frente. ¿Le iba a dejar por otra? –Cuelgo ya, tengo que seguir trabajando. Te llamo esta noche, querida.

Se apartó de la puerta y se encaminó a la salida. Los ojos le ardían y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, con el aire azotándole en la cara. Se había levantado una ola de viento repentina. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta rabia que pronto notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos con violencia. Ya no se creía absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho Isabelle. Si su amor fuera tan intenso como le había hecho creer, no querría dejarle. Seguro que su hermana le diría que había malinterpretado la conversación, pero era imposible. Primero el ramo y ahora esto. Sin duda, Magnus le estaba siendo infiel. ¿Es que él no era suficiente? ¿Era por culpa de sus celos? Desde luego, acababa de comprobar que estaban bien fundados y que no era una paranoia suya. ¿Es porque él algún día envejecería y Magnus seguiría eternamente joven? ¿Por qué él iba a morir irremediablemente?

Los cazadores de sombras no lloran, se dijo. Pero los cazadores de sombras tampoco eran homosexuales, se recordó. Ni se enamoraban de subterráneos. Ya había roto dos "reglas". Otra más, ¿qué más daba? Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su rostro y rápidamente se la limpió con la manga. No iba a llorar por orgullo. Deprimido y sin nada que hacer, fue al Taki's. Se sentó en una mesa apartada y miró la carta. Pidió un chocolate caliente con nata por encima. La camarera hada, de cuyo nombre nunca se acordaba, le dedicó una bonita e irritante sonrisa y desapareció tras el mostrador al tomarle nota. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y miró a través de los cristales manchados del local, hacia la calle. La gente iba de un lado a otro, sin preocupaciones, alegres, libres. Y allí estaba él, lamentándose por todo, como un perro lamiéndose las heridas.

Apenas notó cuando su pedido llegó a la mesa. Cogió la pajita y la metió en el tumulto de nata. Removió en círculos sin prestar especial atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Dirigió sus ojos azules de nuevo a la ventana. Un niño corría intentando atrapar el globo en forma de conejito rosa que se le había escapado. Una chica ayudaba a una anciana a cruzar la carretera. Le dio un sorbo al chocolate, distraído. No se había ni fijado en lo que había pedido, ni siquiera le apetecía una taza de chocolate. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ni con él mismo, ni con su relación ni con su vida. Bueno, dentro de poco ya no sería "relación". Dentro de poco no sería nada. Volvería a sentirse tan vacío y tan fuera de lugar como se había sentido siempre. Diferente por su condición sexual. Aunque su familia ya lo tenía aceptado y le apoyaban, no sería fácil rehacer su vida. No había cazadores de sombras homosexuales, se recordó otra vez. Además, dudaba que tuviera energías para buscar pareja. Le había costado admitirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Magnus Bane y eso no sería fácil de olvidar y enterrar. Así que le esperaba una vida de sufrimiento, de estarse tirado en el sofá o la cama hundiéndose en la miseria y en el patetismo, alternándolo con luchas de demonios en las que no le importaría morir pero no podría porque alguien llegaría a tiempo para rescatarle y llenarle de _iriatze_. Genial, Alexander, un futuro de lo más prometedor.

Bebió de un solo trago media taza, casi sin respirar. Hubiera preferido que fuera alcohol, así al menos no sería tan deprimente. Se limpió la nata de la nariz con una servilleta y dejó caer la cabeza con un golpe sordo encima de la mesa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Magnus? Seguro que retozando con uno de sus múltiples amantes. ¿Quién sería la del teléfono? ¿Un hada? Desde luego eran bellas y exóticas. ¿Una vampira? Había conocido a Camille, era hermosa y peligrosa. Mortal. Excitante, supuso. ¿Una mujer lobo? Conocía a Maia y tenía un toque de salvajismo tentador. Emitió un gruñido lastimero. Daba pena. Alzó la vista al punto de ver una melena pelirroja como el fuego seguida de una figura fornida y negra con pelo rubio. Lo que le faltaba, Clary y Jace no. Iban directos al Taki's. No estaba de humor como para soportar sus dosis diarias de arrumacos y cariñitos. Dejó las monedas por el precio del chocolate en la mesa y se deslizó sigiloso a la esquina de la barra más concurrida. Clary y Jace entraron entre risas. Jace la llevaba sujeta por la cadera y la estaba besando la frente con ternura. Alec sintió nauseas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente entretenidos como para ignorar su presencia, salió del sitio. Miró al cielo grisáceo. Gruesas nubes lo cubrían y pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer. Perfecto, encima llovía. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir en aquel día tan nefasto? Un trueno sonó respondiendo a su pregunta.

-¡Venga! –exclamó en mitad de la calle, con los brazos extendidos. -¿Algo más? –seguro que la gente pensaba que estaba loco, pero le daba igual. La lluvia se intensificó y un coche pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, empapándolo. Dio una patada al suelo, frustrado, con tan mal suerte que la losa estaba suelta y el diminuto charco que se había formado en esos minutos, le mojó el pie. -¡Por el ángel! –eso ya era demasiado.

Insultando todo lo que pasó por su mente, corrió bajo los techos y tapándose la cabeza con la cazadora, en dirección al Instituto. Entró en su cuarto como una exhalación, dejando un reguero de agua allí por dónde iba. Tiró la cazadora encima de la cama y se desnudó con rapidez. Necesitaba una ducha caliente, no le apetecía la perspectiva de enfermar. En cuanto el agua tibia le tocó, las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo salieron sin retorno. A la mierda el orgullo, pensó. A la mierda todo. Su vida carecía de sentido si Magnus no estaba con él. Por mucho que intentara negarlo y convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario. Le dio un puñetazo a la fría baldosa. No quería perderle. Lloró. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí metido, solo que se desahogó más de lo que había hecho en su vida. Era la primera vez que había llorado y no le importaba. Amaba a Magnus y quería gritarlo. Cerró el grifo de la ducha.

-¡Magnus te amo! –sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y lo expulsaron en ese grito desesperado. Le daba igual si alguien le había escuchado. Era lo que sentía en lo más hondo de su ser.

Se puso una camiseta blanca ancha de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados que su hermana quería tirar a la basura a toda costa, pero que nunca conseguía. Cogió el teléfono y buscó en los contactos. "Magnus". Solo tenía que pulsar el botón de llamada y hablar con él. Aclarar los malentendidos. Tenía que armarse de valor. Suspiró y marcó. Los pitidos característicos sonaron. Su voz, la voz que tanto de menos echaba sin haberse dado cuenta, sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Amor?

-Hola. –su tono tembló un poco.

-¡Hola cariño! –parecía emocionado. -¿Hoy vas a venir a verme? –sí, estuve esta mañana en tu casa pero tú estabas ocupado con otra persona, lo suficiente como para ni enterarte de que yo estaba allí.

-Está lloviendo mucho y…

-Tranquilo cariño, no te preocupes. Prefiero que estés en el Instituto a que pilles un resfriado por venir a verme. –aunque no le veía, suponía que estaba sonriendo.

-Lo siento… Pero puedo ir a verte mañana si quieres.

-¿Mañana? –su voz vaciló. –Mañana… no puedo. Tengo una reunión de brujos, ya sabes, magia y todas esas cosas. –Alec sintió aleteos en el estómago. ¿Estaba mintiendo otra vez?

-¿No puedes posponerlo por mi? ¿Cambiarlo? –no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz y sonara estrangulara.

-No. –escuchó un suspiro, como si le costara negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo. –Lo siento, amor.

Alec quería colgar. Tenía los dedos agarrotados y el nudo de la garganta había vuelto. Magnus estaba mintiendo. Otra vez. Las ilusiones que se había hecho respecto a su relación y las ganas de solucionarlo, todo se estaban desvaneciendo como la niebla con los rayos de sol. ¿Por qué les estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué su relación se estaba yendo a pique y ninguno hacía nada?

-N-no te preocupes. –retorció la manga de su camiseta. –El trabajo es lo primero.

-No cielo, tú eres lo primero. –susurró. –Te puedo asegurar que haría lo que fuera para estar contigo, lo sabes. –un amago de felicidad surgió entre sus dudas. Esas palabras sí parecían sinceras.

-Magnus… te amo… -lo dijo muy bajito, tanto que apenas podía escucharse si no se tenía el fino oído de un subterráneo, pero lo dijo con el corazón. Una suave risa salió del auricular.

-Eres muy tierno, amor.

-¡No soy tierno! –el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Odiaba cuando le ocurría aquello.

-Sí, sí como quieras. –aceptó risueño.

-Ojala pudieras parar la lluvia… -comentó en voz alta, sin querer.

-Soy un mago, pero no todopoderoso. Si pudiera sabes que lo haría. –Alec se moría de ganas de verle. Estaba enfadado, deprimido y alicaído, pero que Magnus estuviera detrás del teléfono no era suficiente ahora mismo para él. Quería verle aunque fuera para insultarle y patearle con odio.

-No importa. –se dejó caer en el blando colchón. Escuchó un suspiro.

-Te compensaré. Haré a cambio cualquier cosa que me pidas. -el nefilim sonrió con tristeza.

-No hace falta. Ya nos vemos otro día.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. –y colgó.

El móvil se escurrió de su mano cuando se tumbó. Analizó todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Una vez su hermana le dijo que los Lightwood no estaban hechos para amar y ser amados. Él nunca creyó que tuviera razón. El ejemplo más claro eran sus padres, le dijo. Por el rostro de Izzy pasó una leve muestra de dolor, pero tan imperceptible que siempre pensó que se lo había imaginado. Ya no estaba tan seguro de si sus palabras eran tan ciertas. Estaba destruyendo poco a poco, y sin haberlo sabido hasta ahora, su relación. Debía hacer algo para arreglarlo. La mejor solución era hablar con Magnus cara a cara y exponerle sus miedos. Decirle que sabía que le iba a dejar pero que antes de que sucediera aquello le dejara arreglarlo, le dejara demostrarle que le amaba de verdad y que no quería separarse de él. A su orgullo no le gustaba la idea de tener que arrastrarse y suplicar pero por él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Las sienes le palpitaban y el dolor de cabeza, leve y fácil de ignorar cuando había comenzado hacía una mediar hora, se hizo más patente. Se levantó de nuevo. Necesitaba distraerse. Bostezó sonoramente, estirándose como un gato. Y también dormir, aunque no le apetecía mucho. Salió de su cuarto andando como un sonámbulo y fue a la biblioteca. Leer no era la mejor opción para la jaqueca, pero sí para la distracción. Los candelabros se encendieron automáticamente cuando entró a la sala. Escogió un libro al azar. Se sentó en el mullido sillón y comenzó a leer.

-Alec…- su nombre era un susurro pronunciado por una voz conocida que no lograba situar. Algo le zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Abrió los ojos, cansado. Isabelle le miraba fijamente con un deje de preocupación. -¡Alec! Por fin despiertas.

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Restregó sus ojos con los puños y enfocó la vista. El libro estaba tirado de cualquier forma en el suelo y las luces se habían vuelto más tenues. Isabelle seguía agarrándole con fuerza por los hombros y hablaba con rapidez. De su locuacidad, las neuronas desconectadas del nefilim captaron "demonios" y "ayuda". Eso le obligó a despertarse del todo y atender a su hermana.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué?

-Alec, ¡por el Ángel! Que hay demonios en las cercanías y te necesito. –se apartó de él y le apremió. Alec se levantó tambaleándose.

-¿Y Jace?

-Ya fue para allá. Pero son muchos y me pidió que fuera a buscarte por si acaso.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –salió a toda prisa a su habitación en busca de su armamento. No le daba tiempo a ponerse el equipo de combate, pero al menos la ropa que llevaba era cómoda para pelear.

-Porque estabas tan dormido que parecías inconsciente. Te he estado llamando un buen rato pero no respondías. –le recriminó. Su cascada negra de pelo ondeaba suelta a su espalda.

Alec clavó dos cuchillos serafín en sus botas y se cargó el arco y el carcaj a la espalda. El látigo de Isabelle relucía en su muñeca, peligroso y letal como ella.

-¿Listo?

-Listo.

Corrieron veloces por el pasillo y, cuando por fin llegó el ascensor, fueron en dirección a donde su hermana había visto los demonios por última vez. Efectivamente, eran bastantes. Y muy grandes, observó Alec. Una mancha rojiza se acercó hasta su posición cuando se detuvieron para analizar la situación. Era Clary.

-Jace está herido. –informó medio histérica. De su cara bajaban pequeños regueros de sangre mezclados con lágrimas y tenía la chaqueta vaquera rasgada.

Alec buscó ansioso a su parabatai. Le localizó varios metros por delante de él. Desenvainó su arco justo en el preciso instante en el que un demonio se lanzaba a atacarle por la espalda. Tensó la cuerda y soltó la flecha, que silbó rasgando el aire y alcanzó mortífera su objetivo, la cabeza deforme y repugnante del demonio. Jace se giró y al ver a Alec le hizo una señal con la cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Izzy, llévate a Clary de aquí. –ordenó autoritario.

-¡No! –gritó. –¡Quiero quedarme con Jace! –esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Alec lo que Isabelle le había dicho de Clary y Jace… Magnus…

-¡Aquí solo estorbas! –era consciente de que eso había sonado muy duro y cruel pero sabía que Clary no solía ser demasiado razonable. Además, pensar en Magnus hizo que algo se revolviera en su interior. Los ojos verdes de Clary se fijaron en él. –Izzy, llévatela al Instituto. –ella la tomó de la mano.

-Me alejaré, pero no me iré del lugar. –sentenció. No tenía pinta de ir a cambiar de idea. Alec se impacientó.

-Haz lo que quieras. –corrió hacia donde estaba Jace. Desenfundó su cuchillo serafín. –_Aniel_. –susurró. El ángel de la valentía.

El cuchillo serafín se iluminó. Un demonio de aspecto zoomorfo se acercó a él. Alec reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivarle a trompicones. Se incorporó del suelo a toda velocidad y le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda, haciéndole crujir las vértebras. El demonio aulló y aprovechó ese instante para sacárselo de la espalda e hincárselo en la garganta, rebanándole el cuello. Jace gritó un "¡así se hace!" a la par que despachaba otro. Pronto la figura negra de Isabelle se reunió con ellos. Se había recogido el pelo en una rápida coleta y su látigo dorado se balanceaba por todos lados dejando reflejos luminosos allá por donde pasaba. Alec se preguntó qué habría hecho con Clary. Tan enfrascado estaba en la lucha que se había olvidado por completo de su dolor de cabeza, el cuál apareció en el peor momento. El nefilim se llevó una mano ensangrentada a la sien e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Cuidado! –una sombra se abalanzó sobre él. Algo se interpuso entre el demonio y su cuerpo y, sin saber cómo, el demonio estalló en mil pedazos. -¡Estate atento, idiota! –Isabelle le fulminaba con la mirada. Alec no pudo disculparse pues desapareció de allí, en pos de otro demonio más grande con el que Jace estaba teniendo problemas.

Alec avanzó un par de pasos y se puso de nuevo en marcha. El cuchillo serafín refulgía con luz ilimitada y cercenaba cada uno de los miembros y cuerpos babosos que se interponían entre él y el nefilim. De vez en cuando, cuando los demonios dejaban de acosarle, Alec aprovechaba para enarbolar su arco y disparar certero a los que luchaban con su hermana y su parabatai. Cuánto más avanzaba la pelea, la cual se le estaba haciendo interminable porque no cesaban de aparecer, se sentía más agotado y el dolor de cabeza se iba haciendo más fuerte. Trataba de buscar un instante para poder detenerse y dibujarse un _iriatze_ que le ayudara a calmar el dolor, pero era imposible. Cuando se lograba deshacerse de un demonio, aparecían tres más. Y los pocos minutos que conseguía no verse rodeado, Jace e Isabelle se veían en apuros. Un demonio con forma de lagarto gigante y terriblemente feo se puso en su camino. Alec se puso en guardia, cuchillo serafín en mano, esperando el ataque. Le miró fijamente. La cabeza le estallaba y creía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Se le nubló la vista y cerró los ojos para despejarse, apenas un segundo. Segundo que aprovechó el demonio para enganchar su puntiaguda cola en el tobillo derecho del nefilim y tirar de él. El cuchillo se resbaló de sus manos y Alec gritó al sentir que le elevaba en el aire.

-¡Alec! –Jace se giró al escucharle. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y le sangraba el muslo izquierdo.

El nefilim intentó sacar el otro cuchillo. Estiró el brazo y contorsionó el cuerpo para llegar. Justo cuando sus dedos tocaban el mango, el demonio le balanceó con fuerza provocando que el cuchillo cayera al suelo al igual que las flechas. Estaba relativamente indefenso solo portando un arco que ya no podía usar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y quería vomitar. Los oídos se le habían taponado y la tenía la vista borrosa. Solo escuchaba voces que le llamaban a gritos y los aguijones de la cola clavándose en su piel y rasgándola, apretándole el tobillo cada vez con más fuerza. Chilló de dolor cuando se le partió. Sus brazos cayeron laxos, sin fuerzas. El estómago se le contrajo. Lo único que sabía era que seguía balanceándose en el aire cual péndulo y que alguien, Jace y su hermana supuso, estaban intentando cortarle la cola sin demasiado éxito. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí tendido. De repente, el demonio le soltó y cayó al vacío. El suelo borroso se precipitó ante él antes de chocar con la dura piedra y sentir como todo su cuerpo se rompía y destrozaba.

Estoy muerto. Ese fue su primer pensamiento. No sentía su cuerpo. No oía nada. No veía nada. Intentó mover lo que suponía que era su brazo, pero no respondía. Solo notaba su respiración entrecortada. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, solo el impacto del suelo y la sensación de haber estallado por dentro. Ya no le dolía la cabeza. No le dolía nada en realidad. Por eso, debía estar muerto. Se dejó arrastrar por la tranquilidad y la calma. Era como estar flotando en un mar a la deriva. Allí no había sufrimiento, ni demonios, ni problemas, ni quebraderos de cabeza. Solo la nada más absoluta. Pensar en Magnus le hizo querer volver a la realidad. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia y dolor, pero no dolor físico. De pronto, deseó seguir vivo. Quería volver a ver a Magnus. Sí, a su hermana, a Jace y al resto también, pero sobre todo a Magnus. Quería que el brujo le mirara con sus ojos verdes, que le sonriera, que le besara. Quería estar con él, a su lado. En la nada en la que vagaba comenzaron a aparecer imágenes, al principio un tanto pixeladas, más nítidas después.

Alec pronto descubrió que eran pequeños retazos de su vida, como diapositivas en movimiento que iban pasando delante de él. La primera fue la conocida biblioteca del Instituto. Estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando Clary apreció ante él. La mundana que lo estropearía y enredaría todo. La odió casi desde el minuto uno. Y con más razón al ver como Jace, su parabatai y la persona de la que creía haber estado enamorado, la miraba y protegía. La siguiente escena le hubiera hecho avergonzarse de haber podido. Alec se encontraba en la puerta del loft de un conocido brujo y este le estaba besando. Su primer beso. El primer beso de la persona que, sin saberlo, se convertiría en uno de los pilares fundamentales en su vida. La siguiente escena era una cena en el Taki's, con Clary, Jace, Isabelle y Simon. En otra salía jugando con Max y contándole cuentos cuando era pequeño. Eran recuerdos cotidianos que dotaban su alma de felicidad y un sentimiento nostálgico y anhelante. El último era su primera vez con Magnus… Si tuviera lágrimas en ese instante, donde quiera que estuviera, de seguro estaría llorando. Llorar se había convertido en algo habitual hacía horas atrás.

Un roce cálido le hizo estremecer. Era como si algo le estuviera tocando en algún punto. Ya no estaba en un mar lejano, navegando por tranquilas aguas. Estaba en una habitación chillona, repleta de cosas. Las pareces estaban salpicadas por cuadros de diversos tipo y espejos de todas las formas posibles y colores. El cuarto estaba lleno de ropa por todas partes, percheros y sillas llenos de ropa. Alguien le miraba fijamente. Unos ojos verdes… felinos…

-¿Alexander? –susurró. –Estás bien…

Antes de saber quién le hablaba, unos brazos se aferraron a él y le aprisionaron levemente. Alec, que no entendía nada, siguió en su posición. Se encontraba un poco mareado y aturdido, pero volvía a sentir su cuerpo. Así que estaba vivo… O eso parecía.

-Alec. –Magnus, al fin le reconoció, le besó en la frente con ternura. Si no fuera porque se trataba del brujo, Alec hubiera pensado que estaba sollozando. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camisa verde a juego con sus ojos.

-¿Qué… ha pasado? –su garganta estaba pastosa y tenía un desagradable sabor a bilis en la boca.

-Un demonio te atacó. Caíste desde bastante altura y te rompiste un par de huesos. –explicó, con cierta preocupación aún evidente.

-Debe ser cierto, siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tanque.

-Tu hermana y Jace te trajeron en seguida. Creían… creíamos que estabas muerto. –su voz se quebró y sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos. –Te habían puesto _iriatze_ pero seguías inconsciente y no reaccionabas. Cuando te trajeron estabas realmente mal. Hice lo que pude por ti pero aun así no estaba seguro de si… ibas a sobrevivir.

-Eso no suena a un par de huesos…

-Tenías hemorragias internas. El tobillo roto, junto con la cadera y tres costillas, una contusión en la cabeza y además las púas de ese demonio eran venenosos. –detalló.

-Estaba horrible por lo que dices. –trató de sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Alexander, creí que te morías. –la expresión de angustia de Magnus hizo que le diera un vuelco en el corazón. –He pasado el peor momento de mi vida.

Alec quiso extender los brazos y abrazarle. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en la cama del brujo y escayolado en varias partes. Magnus pareció adivinar su intención y se acercó hasta él para besarle con ternura.

-Ya estás fuera de peligro. –sonrió con dulzura -Te he dado una poción para el dolor en general. Tus huesos están sanando bien y las runas curativas están surtiendo el efecto esperado. Además, ya no hay ni rastro de veneno en tu sangre. –Alec sonrió.

-¿Cómo están…?

-Oh, bien. Ellos solo tenían rasguños comparados contigo. Los refuerzos llegaron cinco minutos después de que cayeras, por lo que pudieron ocuparse de ti. Ellos presentaban heridas superficiales, nada grave.

-Me alegra. –hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada.

-Cuando te quite las vendas y escayolas, te das una ducha. Puedo ayudarte en eso si quieres. –le guiñó un ojo. Alec se rio. Magnus volvía a estar relajado y sus hombros ya no mostraban la tensión del principio.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde.

-No he pasado tanto tiempo dormido entonces.

-Del día siguiente. –concluyó Magnus. –Llevas aquí desde ayer por la tarde aproximadamente. -Alec se fijó en que su cabello habitualmente en punta y brillante, estaba desordenado y colocado de cualquier forma. Al igual que su ropa, que era más sencilla de lo habitual y estaba arrugada. Como…

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo a mi lado? –inquirió curioso y con un amago de ternura en su pecho.

-¿Lo dudabas? –Magnus le cubrió bien con las sábanas rojas chillonas y mantas moradas que había dispuesto encima de su cuerpo magullado. –No me he despegado de ti ni un segundo. –retiró el flequillo de su frente. -¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó mientras Alec se sonrojaba tanto por sus palabras como por el rugido de su estómago.

-G-gracias. –murmuró ocultando la cara con la sábana.

Magnus desapareció un instante. Alec aprovechó para reordenar sus pensamientos. Había luchado con un demonio que le había herido con bastante gravedad y llevaba aproximadamente día y medio postrado en la cama del brujo. Al menos ya sentía cada parte de su cuerpo y solo le quedaban secuelas de un dolor aletargado y un par de heridas que sanarían pronto. Todavía pesaba sobre él una ligera capa somnolienta, nada que no pudiera solucionarse. Unos diez minutos después, Magnus regresó con un tazón humeante con estampado de ovejas.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó cuando acercó una silla al borde de la cama y se acomodó allí.

-Sopa. –contestó soplando. El humo formaba volutas que se dispersaban ante el aire que sus labios producían. Alec se incorporó y alzó los brazos. Magnus depositó la taza de ovejitas en sus manos abiertas. –Ten cuidado, no te quemes.

El nefilim sonrió como agradecimiento y dio un sorbo. Estaba caliente, pero era soportable. El caldo sabía a pollo y al pasar por su garganta se sintió reconfortado y mejor. Magnus esperó con paciencia a que se lo terminara, contemplándole en silencio. Aprovechó además, para quitarle las vendas y la escayola del tobillo y examinar sus heridas. Las brechas sangrantes se habían curado del todo y a juzgar por el aspecto de Alec, las hemorragias y la contusión estaban controladas. Solo quedaba comprobar el tobillo y las costillas. Magnus retiró la taza y la dejó en la mesita contigua. Apartó las sábanas. Solo en ese instante el nefilim descubrió que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Los fríos dedos del brujo recorrían su pecho y sus laterales para saber si sus costillas se habían reconstruido bien, y así parecía ser. Le ordenó ponerse de pie y caminar unos cuántos pasos. El tobillo también estaba en perfecto estado.

-Ahora toca una ducha para quitar la suciedad y las costras de sangre e icor. Necesitas despejarte después de tanto tiempo.

Alec sacó del cajón de su ropa (algunos rincones del loft ya le pertenecían como si fuera su propia casa) unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta del mismo color y una sudadera gris. Magnus siempre se quejaba de que fuera tan monocromático y había intentado convencerle de un cambio de vestuario urgente, al cual siempre terminaba negándose. Le gustaba su estilo sencillo y adoraba el color negro. Prefería que la ropa fuera cómoda a que fuera bonita. Se encaminó al baño con Magnus pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres entrar?

-Claro, a ducharte. –Alec le miró desconcertado.

-Puedo yo solo.

-El calmante que te di te deja un poco… cómo explicarlo… -frunció el ceño tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Produce el mismo efecto que la anestesia. Es como si sintieras que no eres dueño de tu propio cuerpo y te cuesta realizar algunas acciones. –Alec pensó que tenía razón pues un cosquilleo le atenazaba y se notaba aún adormilado. –Y perdiste mucha sangre. No quiero que te marees. –Alec quiso creer que sus intenciones eran buenas pero no podía evitar no fiarse del todo de él. Resignado ante su cara de súplica, le cedió espacio para que pasara por la puerta al interior del cuarto.

Magnus preparó el agua a una temperatura ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Alec mientras tanto se quitó los pantalones, no sin avergonzarse a pesar de las veces que se había mostrado desnudo delante de él, y la ropa interior. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría loza y se estremeció. A pesar de que al brujo le encantaban los objetos modernos, se negaba a poner un plato de ducha pues cuando estaba estresado disfrutaba dándose largos baños de espuma y sales relajantes. Las mejillas de Alec estaban de seguro teñidas de rojo. Magnus evitaba mirarle fijamente para no incomodarle, supuso. Cogió una esponja, la embadurnó de un gel verdoso brillante que según el bote era de aloe vera y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre seca con delicadeza. Alec se dejaba hacer, fijando su vista en un punto perdido del mármol de la pared de enfrente. La suave esponja subía y bajaba en círculos por el cuerpo desnudo de Alec. El nefilim notaba de vez en cuando el roce de la mano de Magnus sobre su piel y tenía que concentrarse para no perderse en esas caricias furtivas. El agua salpicaba en pequeñas gotas su camisa y en varias partes se mostraban retazos semitransparentes de sus músculos. Alec se mordió el labio inferior. Tú estabas enfadado, se dijo. Solo te está ayudando con las heridas, una acción inocente, se dijo.

Se tensó cuando Magnus lavaba su estómago con suavidad. Miró de refilón y vio que tenía un arañazo con costra en el vientre. Su primer reflejo fue quitarle la esponja para limpiarse él, tampoco es que estuviera inválido y no pudiera hacerlo, pero Magnus fue más rápido. Alec se tensó más y dio un manotazo al chorro de agua sin querer, empapando al brujo. Su camisa verde ahora era por completo transparente, hecho que no hizo sino empeorar los nervios florecientes del nefilim.

-¡Eh! –Magnus se miró, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Es nueva!

-Lo siento. –se disculpó. Se mordió el labio inferior. No recordaba que su deseo fuera tan grande hacía escasos cinco minutos. Pero la visión de Magnus mojado, con el pelo brillante y pegado a la frente, los músculos asomando seductores por debajo de la camisa y los pantalones de cuero ajustados… El enfado despareció al toparse sus ojos felinos con la incipiente erección que el nefilim trataba de ocultar extremadamente avergonzado y sin éxito.

Magnus se relamió de forma inconsciente, como siempre que quería devorar, literalmente, a Alec, lo que no ayudó a los escalofríos que le recorrían la espina dorsal. El brujo respiró hondo tratando de auto-controlarse.

-Termina tú. Debería cambiarme la camisa y…

Demasiado tarde. Los dedos de Alec ya le habían agarrado para tirar de él. Los botones de la camisa, de Dior al parecer, él no sabía de moda, volaron por todas partes cuando se la quitó sin paciencia. Estaba seguro de que le mataría, pero al menos de momento no creía que le importara demasiado. Magnus, sorprendido por la acción de su, por lo general, tímido novio, entró en la bañera para poder besarle mejor y le acorraló contra la pared. Alec estaba incrédulo por su propio arrebato de pasión, pero su cuerpo le pedía más. El ver a Magnus con el torso descubierto y bajo el chorro de agua, con los pantalones de cuero ceñidos a sus piernas le hizo contener la respiración. Este pareció pensar lo mismo acerca de él, que dudaba estar la mitad de sexy siquiera, y se abalanzó contra su cuello sin pensárselo dos veces. Alec ahogó un gemido. El agua les golpeaba aunque a ninguno de los dos les importaba. El nefilim acariciaba su espalda con torpeza, tropezándose en sus movimientos circulares y tímidos con el borde del cinturón. Los dedos ágiles del brujo dibujaban las runas que adornaban su pálida piel, deleitándose con las intrincadas formas. Ya no mordía y succionaba su cuello, solo lo besaba con dulzura. Deslizó el índice por su vientre, parándose en su ombligo y haciéndole cosquillas suaves.

Alec se armó de valor y desabrochó la hebilla para proceder a bajarle los pantalones, no sin dificultad al estar muy pegados a sus muslos. Magnus se dejó hacer sonriendo con sus temblores y sonrojo. Masculló algún insulto ante su mirada inquisitiva. El brujo le volvió a atrapar en la esquina, mordiéndole el labio inferior. La temperatura del baño aumentó gradualmente conforme la excitación de ambos iba siendo más evidente. Alec se apoyaba como podía en el frío mármol mientras Magnus lamía y apretaba en los puntos más placenteros, deleitándose con sus gemidos. El nefilim terminó tirado en el revuelo de sábanas, exhausto y respirando pesadamente. Una toalla le tapaba de cintura para abajo y lo último que vio antes de dormirse fue la sonrisa de Magnus y su pecho desnudo. Se despertó despistado y cansado. Hundió sus dedos en su pelo todavía húmedo y con olor a sándalo y parpadeó un par de veces. El brujo le había cubierto con las sábanas, sin embargo no estaba en la cama. Se incorporó con pesadez, entendiendo porque siempre él le insistía en que se hiciera la runa de _stamina_. Era práctica en esos momentos, sobre todo para no terminar así, con ganas solo de holgazanear en la cama y dormir de forma indefinida. Buscó a tientas su pijama bajo la almohada pues la oscuridad se había cernido sobre la habitación. No sabía que hora era. Se quitó la toalla y procedió a vestirse.

Su estómago rugió por segunda vez en aquel día. El esfuerzo físico le provocaba hambre. Magnus lo sabía y por eso solía tener algo preparado para comer. Terminó de ponerse el pijama negro, como no, y con olor también a sándalo. Magnus amaba el sándalo y él ya estaba tan familiarizado con ese olor que cuando no lo notaba, lo echaba de menos. Se agachó para rescatar sus zapatillas de estar por casa de debajo de la cama. Eran de gatos, elección del brujo. Giró el mango de la puerta para salir al exterior cuando unas voces llegaron hasta él. Recordó entonces que se suponía que Magnus tenían una especie de aquelarre organizado en el loft para esa tarde. Con un suspiró, volvió sobre sus pasos y se cambió, poniéndose ropa de vestir. No era plan de que completos desconocidos le vieran con zapatillas de gatitos. Se enfundó unos vaqueros con agujeros y deshilachados, por culpa de los cuales había tenido varias discusiones sobre si tirarlos o no a la basura, y una camiseta negra de cuello vuelto. Abrió la puerta pensando en una frase de disculpa por interrumpir o en una forma de esquivar a los allí presentes con disimulo y escabullirse en dirección a la cocina.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando chocó casi de bruces con una mujer guapísima que poco tenía de bruja. Al disiparse el glamour, tras esa apariencia humana surgió una piel azulada, unas orejas puntiagudas y una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta alta. Un hada. Sus ojos verdes le escrutaban cómo preguntándole en silencio quién era y qué hacía allí. Se alejó unos metros, colocándose al lado de Magnus. Su vestido color chocolate de raso por las rodillas crujió al moverse, como las hojas cuando se pisan en otoño. El brujo le miraba. Él también se preguntaba en silencio, ¿tú no estabas dormido?

-Tú… ¿no tenías una especie de aquelarre con más brujos? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Agarró el bajo de la camiseta, nervioso. Una risa cantarina y ligera como el viento salió de los labios del hada.

-Alexander, te lo puedo explicar. –extendió las manos hacia él intentando alcanzarle, pero Alec tuvo el impulso de apartarse unos pasos hacia atrás. Sabía por su poca experiencia que un "te lo puedo explicar" no era bueno. Nada bueno de hecho. –Alec, por favor… -sus palabras fueron una súplica murmurada.

-¿Este es el famoso nefilim? –el hada enarcó una fina y perfilada ceja. Alec supo de inmediato que seguramente fuera ella la persona con la que Magnus habló el día anterior por teléfono. Toda la ira, el dolor y la angustia que se estuvo acumulando en los últimos días estallaron dentro de él como si mil cristales se clavaran como agujas en los más profundo de su ser.

-Estoy harto de tus mentiras. –por increíble que pareciera, fue capaz de ejercer autocontrol sobre él. Tenía ganas de lanzarse encima de él y pegarle un puñetazo para luego encerrarse y recordarse lo patético que era y que había perdido al que posiblemente era el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, se dio media vuelta y regresó al cuarto, en pos de su cazadora. Magnus le siguió tratando de tranquilizarle para hablar con él. Alec solamente le ignoró. Recogió la cazadora de uno de los múltiples percheros y estaba colocándose el cinturón de armas alrededor de la cintura cuando Magnus le agarró por el brazo. –Déjame en paz. –le dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

-Alec, ¿harías el favor de escucharme por una vez en tu vida? –los ojos del brujo eran inescrutables, aunque se podía ver en ellos un atisbo de ansiedad.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a decirme que vas a dejarme por ella? –Alec le retó con su mirada azul.

-¿Qué? –su rostro entero mostraba una expresión de incredulidad.

-Te oí hablar por el móvil. No sé quién era, pero la decías que yo no sabía nada y que no me lo dirías hasta estar seguro. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? –terminó de colocarse el cinturón. Magnus seguía en su posición, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco o se hubiera golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y estuviera diciendo cosas sin sentido. –Sé que nuestra relación no está bien, joder lo sé. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se retiró del pelo de la cara, sin saber muy bien que hacer. –Soy un idiota, un celoso y un paranoico. Pero eso no significaba que tuvieras que mentirme u ocultarme cosas. Podríamos haberlo hablado, podrías haberme dado la oportunidad de cambiar o haberme dicho directamente que querías dejarme, haber sido claro.

-¡Alexander! Puede que tengas razón pero yo…

-Oh, vamos, cállate. –se subió la cremallera y salió de la habitación, con Magnus pisándole los talones y llamándole a gritos.

La parte racional de Alec le vociferaba que parara y le diera la ocasión de explicarse. Pero la parte sentimental le empujaba a largarse de allí cuánto antes. Cerró la puerta del apartamento con un portazo y se sumergió en las tinieblas del rellano. La calle estaba llena de gente. No hacía frío pero Alec sentía un escalofrío en cada fibra de su ser. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y anduvo a paso ligero en dirección al Instituto. Se desinfló una vez hubo soltado todo. La apatía le inundó. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Solo quería tirarse en la cama y mirar un punto fijo del techo. Llegó a su destino antes de lo esperado, de forma automática supuso. Por suerte no se encontró a nadie merodeando por los pasillos. Justo como le apetecía, se tumbó bocarriba en su cama después de despojarse de la cazadora y las armas y usó sus brazos como almohada. A pesar de que su rostro estaba sereno, pronto lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Él seguía impasible, como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir y solo fuera un puñado de hielo inservible. Cuando se hartó de esa posición, se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando los pies colgando. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda en el frío metal del somier.

Estiró las piernas y con la punta de los pies, tocó algo duro y rectangular. En otras circunstancias no se habría fijado pues la habitación estaba a oscuras y apenas entraba luz por una rendija entre las persianas. Pero era imposible no hacerlo al ser un objeto rosa brillante. Alec se acercó y lo cogió. "Viaje de novios" rezaban las letras plateadas de la portada. Sabía lo que era. Magnus se lo había regalado a la vuelta de sus vacaciones de relax como compensación por la interrupción de Camille. Alec se había enfadado por el título mientras Magnus reía feliz y le besaba. Lo abrió por la primera página y fue pasando una por una. Magnus vestido de torero enfrente del Museo del Prado, llevando un sari, en las góndolas de Venecia, besándose en la Torre Eiffel… En cada foto su corazón se encogía más y más y el dolor se le hacía insoportable. Tiró el álbum a un lado y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas dobladas. Era como si una losa le estuviera aplastando poco a poco y no le dejara respirar. Se asfixiaba. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa posición. Unos golpes insistentes le devolvieron a la realidad. Alec los ignoró. No quería ver a nadie ni saber de nadie. Solo quería estar solo. Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y fueron acompañados por los gritos de su hermana.

-¿Quieres salir de una puñetera vez? –exclamó enfadada y perdiendo la paciencia.

Alec se levantó a regañadientes y abrió, malhumorado.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres? No estoy de ánimo para que vengas a aporrearme la puerta.

-No sé qué ha pasado entre Magnus y tú ni me importa. –contestó irritada. –Pero tu dichoso brujo está abajo amenazando con que o bajas a hablar con él o incendia el Instituto así que más te vale arreglar lo que sea que hayas hecho porque tiene pinta de ir muy en serio. –le apuntó con el dedo, advirtiéndole.

-¿Qué? –la expresión de incredulidad se apoderó de él.

-Que tu estúpido brujo pretende freírnos con sus llamitas azules si no bajas ahora mismo. Y más te vale que lo hagas porque a este paso va a enterarse medio edificio de sus gritos y no quiero tener problemas con mamá si se entera. –se retiró un mechón negro de la cara y le miró impaciente.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él.- dijo dando por zanjada la conversación y haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta. Isabelle fue más rápida que él e introdujo su bota en la ranura antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-O vas por las buenas o te pego tal patada que acabaras en el piso de abajo sin necesidad de ascensor. –su mirada gélida y sincera le hizo aceptar sin dudarlo. Izzy podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería. –Y abrígate, la tormenta no amaina.

¿Tormenta? Ni siquiera se había enterado de que estuviera lloviendo. Se puso la cazadora y fue al ascensor mientras Isabelle se dirigía a la cocina. En el rellano, se encontró a _Iglesia_ que se enrolló en sus pies ronroneando antes de desaparecer. Salió al exterior. Efectivamente, una lluvia imparable se cernía sobre la ciudad. Magnus estaba de pie, inmóvil, debajo de la cortina de agua. Aunque estaba empapado, parecía no importarle demasiado. Su pelo no brillaba, caía lacio, negro y pegado a su piel. Su abrigo negro largo chorreaba y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos verdes fulguraban.

-Por fin apareces. –comentó como quién espera tranquilamente a su cita de ese día.

-¿Qué quieres? –se mantuvo en el soportal para no mojarse. Se armó de valor para poder resultar lo más impasible y calmado posible.

-Hablar contigo como las personas civilizadas. Si me dejas, claro.

-Creo que no necesitas explicarme nada. Ya lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que has visto. –le espetó.

-Me has mentido. Y varias veces.

-Si me dejas, te puedo contar el por qué.

-Porque has encontrado a otra persona, supongo. –se recostó en la pared. –A otra persona inmortal con la que puedas compartir tus muchos años de vida y que sea más de tu nivel.

-No hables si no sabes lo que estás diciendo. –se acercó a él con elegancia y sorteando los charcos sin mirarlos.

-¡Sí sé de lo que estoy hablando! –el control de Alec se quebró. –Sé que no soy suficiente para ti. Llevas vivo ochocientos años, no creo que te conformes con un adolescente inmaduro que ni siquiera puede confesarle a sus padres que es homosexual y que está enamorado de un brujo.

-Alexander. –sus ojos chispearon y su expresión era muy seria. –Estoy enamorado de ti y eso no va a cambiar nunca. No te voy a negar que todo lo que dijeras antes sea mentira. Soy consciente de que no eres inmortal, de que vas a envejecer. Pero aun así eso no me impide querer estar a tu lado. No para siempre, porque sé que eso es imposible, pero sí el tiempo suficiente. Y también sé que eres idiota y celoso. ¡Por Lilith! Claro que lo sé. –sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa divertida que en seguida pasó a una fina línea. –Pero te quiero, con todas las consecuencias. Te puedo asegurar que no tengo intención de alejarme. Ya te lo dije, eres la primera persona de la que me he enamorado de verdad y por la que daría la vida.

Alec experimentó una sensación de felicidad, alivio, sorpresa y enfado que no entendía del todo bien. Solo sabía que quería gritar o hacer algo más que permanecer al resguardo de la lluvia.

-Toma. –sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y chasqueó los dedos. Ante él se materializó un ramo de flores. Un ramo que Alec conocía demasiado bien y que le había causado innumerables quebraderos de cabeza. Flotó hasta él y lo cogió con manos temblorosas. Una tarjetita blanca pendía de un lazo rojo. Comprobó, ya sin asombro, que el ramo estaba tan intacto como el primer día que lo vio. Leyó lo que ponía en la tarjeta con la característica y delicada letra de Magnus. "Feliz aniversario". Era cierto, hoy cumplían un año desde que se conocieron. Había estado tan preocupado por otras cosas que se le había olvidado por completo. Otro objeto flotante apareció a su lado. Era una cajita de terciopelo azul. Contenía un colgante de plata y de él colgaba la runa de la _alianza_. –Está hecho con un metal trabajado por las hadas. –explicó. Eso encajaría con el hada del apartamento de Magnus, comprendió avergonzado y sintiéndose un estúpido. –Yo tengo la otra mitad. –extrajo de su cuello un colgante con la otra runa.

El nefilim se sintió el ser más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Después de todo, aquel enredo había sido solo y exclusivamente culpa suya. Una imaginación cruel y desbordada causada por su pánico inconfesable de perderle algún día.

-Y ahora, si me disculpas. –Magnus le dio la espalda con una sonrisa triste. –Puedes venir a recoger tus cosas al apartamento cuando quieras. A ser posible antes de finalizar esta semana.

Sus pasos chapotearon sobre el agua, alejándose del Instituto. Alec permaneció paralizado y su cara mostró una expresión de horror y pánico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y le martilleaba en el pecho.

-Magnus… -susurró.

Como movido por un resorte, el nefilim dejó el ramo en la entrada, guardó el colgante en un bolsillo y salió corriendo en busca del brujo que comenzaba a difuminarse bajo la cortina de lluvia. El agua le caló hasta los huesos y el frío penetró en su interior, ateriéndole. Sin embargo, no importaba. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente y apenas podía ver mientras corría. No veía a Magnus. Aun así, siguió sin detenerse hacia delante, guiado por su instinto. Las calles estaban vacías y no tendría que ser muy difícil localizarle. Le llevo unos diez minutos distinguir su figura a lo lejos. Aceleró y cuando estuvo cerca, estiró el brazo, agarrándole del abrigo empapado. Magnus se quedó quieto, de pie, de espaldas a él. No parecía tener que girarse para tener la certeza de saber quién era.

-¡Por favor! –alzó la voz para hacerse oír bajo el ruido torrencial. –Te necesito. –levantó la vista justo cuando Magnus se daba la vuelta. Sus ojos azules refulgían en la luz que proyectaban las farolas sobre ellos. –Por favor. –suplicó de nuevo. Alec nunca se había tragado su orgullo. Nunca, como buen cazador de sombras. Con todas las normas del código no escrito que había roto hasta ese momento, probablemente solo le quedaba de cazador la sangre de medio ángel y la lucha contra demonios. Magnus apartó su mano con suavidad y subió la suya propia hasta la mejilla de Alec.

-¿Me necesitas? –preguntó sin apenas mover los labios. Alec asintió decidido. De pocas cosas en la vida había estado seguro y esta, sin duda, era una de ellas. El brujo rozó su mejilla mojada con sus largos dedos, como cavilando que debía hacer. -¿Confiarás en mi? –asintió nuevamente. –Alexander…

-Alec. –corrigió. –Solo Alec. –Magnus sonrió ligeramente.

-Alec. –repitió. –Quiero que confíes plenamente en mí. Si vas a seguir preocupado por mi pasado te lo puedo contar si quieres. No me importa. No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros. Ni secretos si quieres. –el nefilim mostró su conformidad. –Y quiero que me hagas un favor. Alec, si no vas a poder lidiar con la inmortalidad, si no lo vas a aceptar y se va ha convertir en un problema, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. No pienso aceptar una relación con terceras personas y menos si es algo como eso.

Alec le miró fijamente, temblando. No estaba seguro de si era solo a causa del frío. Sin llegar a pensárselo, rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Magnus estaba en estado de shock pues no se esperaba una reacción como esa. Tan solo se dejó llevar y le abrazó por la cintura. No creía que las palabras pudieran expresar mejor un sentimiento como aquel que un beso. Le apretó contra su cuerpo.

-No quiero perderte. –confesó Alec aun pegado a sus labios.

-No vas a perderme. –afirmó rotundo.

Se volvieron a unir en un beso más pasional. Magnus le empujó con suavidad contra la pared de una tienda cercana, cubriéndose bajo el saliente del piso superior, cobijándose así de la lluvia. Alec mordió su labio inferior a la par que las manos del brujo exploraban bajo su camiseta, pegada a su piel. Alec jadeó al sentir el contacto helado en su vientre y hundió los dedos en su pelo lacio. El beso cada vez se volvía más anhelante, mostrando el deseo de sus propietarios. Magnus se separó ligeramente de él, con el consecuente gruñido de protesta.

-¿No crees que deberíamos estar en un sitio menos… público? –le dedicó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que le derretían por dentro. –Además, nos hace falta ropa seca. Al menos yo estoy incómodo con tanta agua. –comentó mirando su aspecto en la luna del escaparate. Por muy desaliñado que estuviera seguía siendo sexy, observó Alec sonrojado ante este pensamiento.

Sin esperar respuesta, Magnus le tomó de la mano y tiró de él. Comenzaron a correr por las solitarias y resbalosas calles. Esquivaban los charcos con agilidad. Un coche pasó por su lado, salpicando de barro el pantalón del brujo. Magnus maldijo al conductor y si Alec no llega a detenerle a saber qué le habría hecho con las chipas azules que ya brotaban de la punta de sus dedos. El nefilim no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo sucio que le había dejado. Magnus se contempló apesadumbrado. Sus nuevos pantalones se habían echado a perder… Miró a Alec tratando de aguantar la risa y soportando estoicamente la tormenta que en vez de amainar parecía ir a más.

-Nunca te había visto así. –se acercó a él y le colocó un mechón tras la oreja.

-¿Así como?

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír. Así de… libre. Sin preocupaciones. –Alec apoyó su mano sobre la que Magnus mantenía en un lateral de su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos. –Quiero verte siempre así.

-Eres el único que podrá verme así. –susurró casi sin darse cuenta. Magnus le abrazó con fuerza y Alec recostó la cabeza en su pecho húmedo.

-Insisto en que deberíamos resguardarnos e ir a un sitio más cálido. –repitió sobre su pelo. El nefilim se separó de él y le sonrió.

Después de un rato más bajo la lluvia, llegaron al fin al lujoso loft de Magnus. Presidente Miau les recibió con un bufido subid a la mesa del comedor, para después saltar de ella y marcharse dignamente a la cocina. Magnus se apresuró a encender la enorme chimenea del salón (¿desde cuando tenía chimenea?) mientras Alec se quitaba la cazadora y la dejaba colgada sobre un perchero. El brujo hizo lo mismo con su abrigo a la par que atizaba el fuego que poco a poco calentó la estancia y la llenó con su agradable luz y crepitar. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y regresó con toallas, lanzándole una a Alec. Este la cogió al vuelo y comenzó a secarse el pelo. Magnus hizo lo mismo con el suyo. El nefilim, aun temblando, se sentó en el suelo, frente a las llamas y acercó las manos que se le habían congelado. El brujo se acomodó a su lado y se sacó la camisa que llevaba, más la camiseta de abajo, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba. Alec, consciente de que se calentaría más rápido si se quitaba la ropa, hizo lo mismo con la suya, quedándose también solo con el pantalón. Magnus colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuello y le miró. Alec se estiró y delineó la forma de su brazo, subiendo por sus marcados músculos hasta su hombro. Su piel comenzaba a entrar en calor. Magnus le cogió por la muñeca y le tumbó encima de su regazo. El nefilim se acurrucó. Bajo la luz de la lumbre sus ojos felinos se veían mucho más salvajes. El brujo siguió con la yema de los dedos los trazos negros e intrincados de sus runas, haciendo que Alec se estremeciera.

Por un instante, sus ojos chocaron y se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras. Magnus se inclinó hasta rozar la punta de su nariz con los labios. Se deslizó hasta tocar su boca y besarle con ternura. Alec se colgó de su cuello para poder levantarse ligeramente y que el brujo pudiera besarle con más facilidad. Magnus acarició la espalda desnuda del nefilim y este hizo lo mismo con sus caderas. Sin pensárselo, Alec se apartó de él y se sentó encima de sus piernas, a horcajadas. El brujo le abrazó por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí. Los dos sentían que tenían muchas cosas que decirse y que aclarar, pero de momento dejarían los temas serios para más tarde. Ahora, primero debían volver a fundirse el uno en el otro, volver a amarse. Profundizaron el beso. Alec tenía el vello de punta y se estremecía cuando su pecho rozaba con el del brujo. Este le recostó con suavidad sobre el suelo y, antes de que lo tocara, chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una mullida alfombra donde le tumbó, quedando él encima. El azul de Alec era muy brillante al igual que el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Eres absolutamente adorable. –susurró para besarle de nuevo.

Sus manos vagaban ágiles entre sus pectorales bien formados por el ejercicio, sus bíceps, su terso vientre plano y duro. Su lengua jugaba con sus labios, subiendo por la comisura, perfilando la línea de la mandíbula y finalizando en su oreja, la cual lamía, mordía ligeramente y succionaba, provocándole al nefilim jadeos. Alec disfrutaba de Magnus. Siempre, a cada momento. Amaba la forma en que le acariciaba, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente como si se hubieran moldeado como dos pares solo completos si estaban juntos. Amaba que un simple toque de sus labios le provocara escalofríos incontrolables. La dulzura implícita en cada roce le hacía suspirar de felicidad. Las manos de Magnus se adaptaban a cada pliegue y recoveco de su ser. La boca del brujo pasó a besar su cuello, con lentitud. Se detuvo durante unos segundos. "Sándalo", susurró. Alec se sonrojó y apartó la vista, escuchando su suave risa burlona. Cerró los ojos al sentir sus dientes clavándose ligeramente y sacándole un jadeo. El nefilim acarició su pelo lacio y húmedo, con algunas zonas que empezaban a secarse. Jugaba con sus mechones, enredándolos entre sus dedos y tirando de ellos sin fuerza. Magnus siguió su recorrido topándose con el borde de su vaquero, prenda que le estorbaba enormemente. Alec tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el calor de la chimenea empezaba a molestarle. Hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, deteniéndose a lamerlo. Alec observó por un instante sus dedos brillantes de purpurina a la luz de las llamas, mientras sentía caricias en sus costillas, que continuaban por los costados y se detenían en la cadera. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza como cada vez que estaban juntos de esa manera. Las hebras finas y negras resbalaban entre sus dedos a la vez que los de Magnus se colaban por la cinturilla de su pantalón, como esperando una indicación de su novio para poder seguir. Alec, que sentía vibrar cada fibra de su ser, buscó a tientas el mentón del brujo y lo levantó, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Susurró un "lo siento" que surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde sus entrañas. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado pero quería que lo supiera. Magnus gateó hasta colocarse encima de él. Sus narices chocaban y su pelo le hacía a Alec cosquillas en el cuello. Su respiración agitada soplaba sobre sus labios. "Te amo", contestó el brujo como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo, como si el simple hecho de estar enamorado de él fuera motivo suficiente para perdonar todas sus locuras y obsesiones. El nefilim acarició con suavidad sus mejillas. Desde que su relación con Magnus había comenzado la inseguridad había sido parte de su vida. No entendía el por qué él, por qué con tantas opciones y posibilidades amatorias se había fijado en él, un cazador de sombras estúpido cuya vida estaba limitada y que además lo único que hacía era darle problemas. Esa inferioridad le mataba por dentro aun sabiendo que Magnus le quería. Por eso, instantes como aquel en el que su novio le miraba a los ojos y le decía que le amaba a pesar de todo, diciendo que le amaba después de lo que había ocurrido, de los gritos, de las lágrimas, de su eterna estupidez, instantes como aquel eran los que conseguían que Alec se creyera que el amor que había entre ellos era real, tangible, verdadero e irrompible.

Magnus tomó la mano de su mejilla y la retiró de ahí para llenarla de besos cortos, suaves, dulces. El nefilim suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Entrelazaron sus dedos y el brujo recorrió de nuevo la distancia desde su cuello hasta su cintura, repasando las runas con sus labios en el camino. Desabrochó su pantalón y se lo quitó, colocándolo a un lado. Volvió a subir para besarle. Alec notó como acariciaba su vientre, sus muslos y como eso le provocaba deliciosos escalofríos. Se abrió de piernas inconscientemente y Magnus aprovechó para acceder a la sensible piel de sus ingles, haciéndole suspirar. Siguió jugueteando en esa zona, rozándole por encima de la ropa interior. Un jadeo lánguido escapó de su boca y el brujo apenas pudo evitar sonreír. Alec le dedicó una graciosa mueca de enfado y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Como "venganza" se acomodó sobre los codos para quitarle a él también la ropa y no cesó en su empeño hasta dejarle sin nada. Se arrepintió de su decisión cuando fue consciente de que Magnus estaba completamente desnudo enfrente de él y su cara se tiñó de rojo mientras trataba de fijar su atención en otro punto que no fuera él. El brujo dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y Alec le llamó "estúpido". El nefilim quiso mirarle y en ese intento no pudo evitar mirar el resto de su anatomía. Su piel tostada, sus rasgos asiáticos, sus músculos no muy marcados pero que evidenciaban que estaba fuerte, su vientre plano sin ombligo, su suavidad… Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba su cuerpo, sobre todo la forma en la que encajaba con el suyo.

Magnus se agachó para besar sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos y dando pequeños besos en la cara interior de estos. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y Alec se puso nervioso, más al notar la cercanía de la boca del brujo, el cual, adivinando sus pensamientos y con media sonrisa divertida, comenzó a repartir más besos y a lamer con lentitud. El nefilim, aun apoyado sobre sus codos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Magnus se recreaba con sus jadeos en voz baja, alta cuando la rapidez de sus lengüetazos aumentaba. Al brujo le gustaba saborearle despacio, apreciando cada matiz, cada sabor único que solo él sabía proporcionarle. Los jadeos fueron gemidos cuando decidió emplear su boca en tal tarea, succionando y acariciando con su lengua. Alec buscó con desesperación su pelo, perdiendo en él su mano derecha e indicándole el ritmo inconscientemente. Magnus seguía las órdenes, dispuesto a darle el máximo placer y satisfacer sus deseos. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar acompañado de un placentero latigazo que recorrió su espina dorsal y su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y le hizo estremecer, con un sonoro gemido. Alec se dejó caer en la alfombra mientras Magnus salía de sus piernas, mordiendo y relamiendo su labio inferior, no desperdiciando ninguna gota. El nefilim se sonrojó al verle y quiso taparse la cara.

-No sé por qué te avergüenzas. –atrapó sus brazos y los retuvo a cada lado. Le dio un beso corto. –Eres delicioso. –suspiró en su oído.

-C-cállate idiota.

-Por mucho que me insultes seguiré considerando que eres delicioso. –respondió burlón.

Presionó el labio inferior de Alec con la punta de su dedo índice y corazón mientras no perdía tiempo en besar otra vez su cuello. Este se recuperó como pudo de su rubor y lamió sus dedos a conciencia, salivándolos bien. Tardó bastante en su tarea pues de vez en cuando gemía porque el brujo no cesaba jugar con su oreja, su clavícula, sus hombros. Cuando Magnus juzgó que estaban bien lubricados, besó su barbilla y se volvió a posicionar entre sus piernas. Alec las dobló y abrió, mirando vergonzoso la leña carbonizarse. No creía necesario que la chimenea siguiera encendida, precisamente frío ya no tenía. Clavó las uñas en la mullida alfombra cuando introdujo un dedo, emitiendo un quejido lastimero. Magnus acariciaba sus muslos y su vientre, tratando así de que se olvidara del dolor e intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y, sobre todo, su amor incondicional, muestra de que no quería hacerle daño. Alec respiraba con dificultad cuando el segundo dedo le invadió. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y solo deseaba sentir al brujo. Su petición no se hizo esperar. Magnus, después de tomarse unos cinco minutos dilatándole, le penetró poco a poco, muy lentamente y con suavidad. Alec jadeó y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, le cogió por los hombros. El brujo se detuvo, escrutando su rostro y juzgando cómo se sentía. El nefilim sonrió y asintió. Magnus le dio un beso corto y comenzó a moverse. Los jadeos pronto fueron gemidos. Alec mordía su labio inferior para no gritar demasiado, sobre todo por vergüenza. Magnus jadeaba encima de él, haciendo esfuerzos por no cerrar los ojos para no perder detalle de la cara de placer de su novio, que estaba muy rojo y con los labios entreabiertos.

Alec no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, retorcerse y controlarse para no arañar los hombros desnudos del brujo, aunque sabía que a él le encantaba que le marcara con sus arañazos. Cada vez le sentía más profundo por lo que su placer aumentaba, al ritmo que sus embestidas. Su cuerpo sudaba y el pelo se le pegaba a la frente. Buscó a tientas la mano de Magnus y la agarró, apretándola con fuerza. Magnus le dedicó una sonrisa entre los jadeos y se inclinó para besarle, sin dejar de moverse. Alec subió sus piernas y le rodeó por la cintura, consiguiendo así que el brujo llegara más adentro. El nefilim dejó de morderse el labio cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre le invadió, por lo que sus gemidos eran ahora mucho más sonorosos, cosa que excitaba mucho al brujo que pronto avisó de su clímax. Con un último gruñido y empujón terminó dentro del nefilim, que llegó a su vez, manchándolos a ambos. Se detuvo unos instantes, con los codos apoyados en la alfombra y respirando entrecortadamente. Alec se perdió en sus mejillas ruborizadas del esfuerzo, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban de la punta de su pelo cuya purpurina estaba difuminada y apenas quedaba. Su boca abierta para coger el máximo aire posible. Abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada. Esos ojos de gato que tanto le fascinaban, verdes y dorados, una mezcla exótica y mágica. Le gustaba perderse en ellos. Su mano apartó un mechón para poder verle mejor y Magnus sonrió. Despacio y don delicadeza, salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado. El nefilim apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y en seguida se vio envuelto por un abrazo cariñoso y protector. Alec sentía que su piel ya ardía menos y que el calor de la habitación se había vuelto mucho más soportable. Ahora era cálida y agradable, no sofocante. Se dejó llevar por esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad y, sobre todo, de felicidad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y flotando en aquel bálsamo tan agradable, se comenzó a quedar dormido. "Te amo, pequeño nefilim" fue lo último que escuchó.


End file.
